


если бы это был мир

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, past!Jean/Mikasa, slight!Armin/Annie, slight!Eren/Mikasa, slight!Jean/Marco
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в котором нас не было</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. и там

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Микасы были свои простые истины.

У Микасы были свои простые истины. Она ничего не усложняла.

Её мир делился надвое: Эрен и титаны (даже если первое являлось частью второго). За этими рамками было всё остальное, но столь для неё неважное. 

Микасе хватало и так.

Микаса ни в чём не нуждалась.

 

У Эрена была миссия, которую он придумал себе сам.

Убить их всех.

Микаса помогала, чем могла. Она спасала его каждый раз, была или впереди, или позади. Прикрывала. (Берегла). 

Это был её долг. 

(Она должна была ему всю свою жизнь) 

 

Только Эрен в ней (тоже) не нуждался.

 

Микасе нравилось думать, что она его любит. Совсем немного. Эрен же был её семьёй (её миром). Она никого больше не знала и не хотела.

Микаса просто к нему привыкла.

 

Такая грозная, такая холодная. Бесчувственная.

Как Эти Стены Вокруг.

(Микаса)

 

Она шла за мальчишкой, который считал себя спасением человечества. Ей казалось, что так правильно. А как по-другому? Микаса не задавала вопросов, никто на них не отвечал всё равно.

Было тихо, даже когда умирали люди.

 

Ещё был Армин. С большими умными глазами.

Он мечтал увидеть море.

Говорили, оно такое же, как небо. 

Голубое (где-то).

Армин верил, что однажды они туда попадут. Вне стен будут леса и дороги, и это море (маленькое, а может, большое бескрайнее). Обязательно море. 

Армин этим жил. Микаса его не понимала.

 

Потому что сначала был Эрен, а.

 

Потом была Анни. 

Или не была, Микаса не уверена.

 

Этот нос и эти глаза (безжизненные), и эти волосы. Как песок.

Микаса смотрела на неё и видела своё отражение.

Белое.

 

Их силы были равны.

И они были так похожи, так похожи.

 

Когда полигон был пуст, он принадлежал им двоим. Они дрались, пытаясь победить друг друга, но. Это всегда была ничья; Микаса будто боролась сама с собой. Может, так оно и было. Может.

 

У неё по-прежнему были только Эрен и его стремление уничтожить их всех. Микаса разучилась думать о чём-то ещё. Армин говорил ей: _думай о море_ , а. Микаса даже не могла его представить.

Если оно как небо. То зачем мне море.

Вот же оно.

Прямо надо мной.

 

Анни была такой же, как и все они: с лицом, именем и силой. Что у тебя на душе, что у тебя (была) за жизнь до. Это не имело значения.

Шла война.

В их мире мира не было.

В кругу Этих Стен была тайна и ложь. Хотя, наверное, это одно и то же.

Анни смотрела из-под чёлки на всех так, будто никого больше и не было. У неё была цель. Микаса не знала наверняка, но этим она напоминала Эрена.

Он никогда не замолкал, а. Молчание Анни.

Было как песок.

 

Анни нравилась Армину. Он очень хотел, чтобы она была хорошей.

И Анни очень старалась быть такой. Хотя бы для него (одного).

Даже когда она не выбрала разведотряд, когда всех-всех предала. Она всё равно была хорошей. Армин верил в это так же, как и в своё море.

(И никому об этом не говорил)

 

У Микасы были свои простые истины. Эрен и титаны.

Ей правда ничего не было нужно, но.

 

Когда Анни вызывала её на поединок, Микасе хотелось, наверное, жить? Было интересно пробовать. Победить Анни, победить себя. 

И Микаса сравнивала их каждый раз.

И с Эреном тоже.

У него никогда не получалось одолеть Микасу. Для него она была стеной. Марией, Розой, какой угодно. Ему было всё равно.

У Эрена было сумасшедшее желание уничтожить то, что забрало жизнь его матери и продолжало забирать всех, кто был ему дорог.

Микаса не знала, была ли она в их числе или нет.

Микаса боялась его потерять. Больше ничего она не боялась, ничего. 

 

Анни молчала, когда Микаса её била. В этом не было никакого смирения или покорности, или. Слабости. Анни молчала и ждала её удара.

И после наносила свои.

Пустой полигон, небо над головой и тишина.

Микасе впервые казалось, что может быть по-другому. 

 

Не без Эрена, а.

С кем-то ещё.

Как-то ещё.

 

И было тихо.

На полигоне никто не умирал.

 

Эрен стремился стать лучше, нужнее, важнее. Дать миру вокруг силу, которая всех (убьёт) спасёт. Помощь Микасы была для него обузой. Микаса была для него. Никем, кроме маленькой девочки, которую он спас первой. 

 

— Шарф.

Красивый.

Бережёшь?

 

Береги.

 

Кажется, они снова дрались. В этом уже не было ничего особенного. Тоже. Как привычка. Микасе нравилось.

И вдруг.

Анни перекинула её через себя.

Они часто так делали и всегда вставали после, но. Микаса не встала. Она лежала на спине и не могла в это поверить. Что она упустила, когда отвлеклась и на что, как это возможно. Просто. Как.

Анни стояла над ней и смотрела. Своими (пустыми, стеклянными) глазами (яснее неба над головой) (что за ними, что).

А потом. Протянула руку

(Микаса была уверена, что она будет холодной)

и сказала то, что Микасу поразило: 

— Если бы был мир, в котором мы друг друга не убиваем, я бы тебя полюбила.

 

Никто не говорил ей о любви с тех пор, как её родителей зарезали.

От Эрена она этого никогда не ждала.

 

Рука Анни была тёплой.

Как у живого (хорошего) человека.

 

— Победи.

Меня.

В следующий раз.

 

Микаса только кивнула, ещё не зная, что в следующий (последний) раз будет желать ей смерти. И наконец-то. Победит. Возьмёт верх.

(И ничего, совершенно ничего при этом не почувствует)

(Ей больше нечего)

 

— Пади.

И Анни падала, она падала почему-то так долго.

И всё неотрывно смотрела.

Своим расстроенно удивлённым небом. 

Грустью, о которой никто не знал.

 

Микаса смотрела тоже.

И как она (не) сдавалась, и как падала со стены вниз, вниз, вниз. Такая большая, такая сильная. Поверженная. Одинокая.

Анни была похожа на Микасу, Микаса — на Анни.

Белое, чёрное.

Зеркало, только.

Когда Анни всё-таки упала, когда её титановая оболочка растаяла, шипя и разлагаясь. Микаса увидела слёзы. Искренние, больные.

Анни спрятала себя в кристалл (на всю свою жизнь после).

И она вряд ли из него выйдет, её никто не будет ждать всё равно.

 

(Она ото всех ушла, она всех предала)

(И была хорошей)

(До самого конца, потому что хотела)

 

Микаса провожала взглядом тех, кто нёс её на своей спине, чтобы спрятать ещё ниже, ещё глубже, в подземелье. Заточить в цепи.

Микаса запоминала застывшие слёзы Анни и думала.

 

Если бы был мир, в котором мы друг друга не убиваем, я бы тоже тебя полюбила. Я бы тоже, Анни, я бы тоже.

(За твою грусть и твою боль, за твои слёзы, за твою недолгую жизнь)

Я бы тоже.

Тебя любила.


	2. и здесь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Её никто не научил быть одной.

У Микасы всё было просто.

И её мир тоже был таким: Эрен и остальное, ведь—

 

Здесь — где давным-давно закончилась война, где не было крови и смерти; где можно было жить так, будто впереди у тебя была не одна вечность, где не надо было за себя бороться, не надо было спасать кого-то (ещё).

Здесь.

В этом городе.

Без стен.

 

Было по-другому, но.

(Не совсем)

 

Они знали друг друга с детства: она, Армин и Эрен.

Микаса не помнила, как они познакомились и как прожили вместе. Казалось, словно этот промежуток (от рождения и до сейчас) из её памяти стёрли.

Может, его и не было.

Микаса не знала. Её всё устраивало (почти).

 

Детский сад, школа и прочие высшие, работа.

Дом.

Круговорот одного и того же.

И это была (её) жизнь всё равно. В ней не было криков людей и отвратительного чавканья титанов, но. Микасе было так странно и так тихо.

Так тихо.

 

Иногда Микаса ловила себя на мысли, что она жила не в то (не своё) время.

Ей было. Неуютно? Везде.

 

Эрен был тем парнем, о котором все знали и которого мало кто любил (может, одна лишь Микаса, может), но приходилось. Он строил из себя лидера, будучи полным неудачником. Эрена это особо не волновало.

У него были свои приоритеты.

Он много говорил и пытался что-то делать.

Микаса следовала за ним (всегда).

 

Она не понимала.

Как это — без Эрена.

 

Микаса привязалась к нему когда-то давно и после.

Уже не могла перестать.

 

Она поступила в тот же университет, на тот же факультет (и была лучше, чем он, хотя Микаса никогда этого не признает, никогда). Ей не было интересно, ей было, в общем-то, никак, но. Она не знала, чего хотела сама.

Её никто не научил быть одной.

 

Армину тоже. Не очень-то (всё это) подходило.

Он был слишком труслив и слишком умён, просто. Эрен вёл их всех за собой.

 

Каждые выходные они ездили на море. Оно было рядом. Ближе, чем небо.

Ближе, чем то, о чём Микаса забыла.

 

Море.

Голубое, неспокойное.

Заливало берега.

 

(И сердце Микасы)

 

С Анни она встретилась именно там, а.

Позже увидела её в коридорах университета. Другой факультет, другой курс. Анни вся была другой, но. Такой похожей на неё саму.

Микаса смотрела на Анни и видела человека, которым могла бы стать, если бы. У неё не было Эрена, если бы. Она хотела от жизни чего-то ещё.

(А чего она хотела, чего же)

 

Армин пытался не бояться (всего на свете), пытался добиться внимания Анни. Они друг другу подходили, но. Анни тоже (очень) старалась.

Помочь Армину быть смелее. И не более.

 

Море напоминало Микасе книжку с картинками: сколько бы ты ни листал, всё равно находилось то, чего ты прежде не видел.

Микасе не нравилось море, ей нравилось небо, а.

Море было повсюду.

Вокруг.

(Как стены)

(Но) Микаса к нему всё-таки возвращалась. В основном одна. Это единственное, что она делала одна. Там, на пляже со светло-бежевым песком и размолотыми белыми ракушками—

Микаса ни о чём не думала.

 

Ей не снились сны.

Хотя эта жизнь одним из них как раз казалась.

 

Будто она вот-вот проснётся в месте, где ей действительно надо быть.

(Даже если с ней снова будет Эрен, даже если)

Только там, только.

 

Микаса (всё ещё) была здесь.

 

Эрен никогда не звал её на свидания, Микаса ходила на них с Жаном (иногда), потому что. Он был как Армин. Он много пытался, но. У него ничего не получалось, а. Когда к ним перевели Марко, Жан расцвёл (как веснушки на чужих щеках). И на свидания Микасу больше никто не звал, никто.

Наверное, чтобы быть лучше (счастливее), всем нужны правильные люди.

Микаса не знала, мог ли быть у неё кто-то.

(Правильный и не Эрен)

Она не знала, но. Ей (так) хотелось (узнать).

 

Последние дни (этого) (уже холодного) лета они проводили, конечно, на пляже. Эрен смеялся и гонял по берегу с собакой. Все веселились, все умели это делать. В этом мире — они могли.

Никого не надо было убивать, ни от кого не надо было прятаться.

Микаса не понимала, почему периодически думала об этом, но.

Это было так же естественно, как идти за Эреном.

И Микаса шла, но. Не сегодня. Сегодня она осталась сидеть у самой воды. Волны касались её ног, и было едва прохладно. Микаса смотрела только на небо. Голубое-голубое, без облаков. Очень красивое.

Она была совсем одна (крики Эрена и остальных доносили до неё издалека, как и крики редких чаек), и Микасе в этом одиночестве впервые было спокойно. И как в небе — хорошо.

(А) потом. Микаса заметила Анни.

Пляж из песка переходил в камни, стоило немного пройтись. Анни сидела, уткнувшись в коленки, на одном из них (большом и (при свете солнца и от омывшей его воды) блестящем). Она водила веточкой по песку.

Что-то своё, а.

Море забирало это с собой.

Микаса наблюдала за ней. Тоже совершенно одной. Без Райнера и Бертольда, без кого-либо ещё. Анни почти всегда была одна.

Неважно где — город, университет, дом или пляж, но.

— Анни.

И она обернулась.

(К Микасе)

 

Анни была меньше и тоньше, хотя казалась очень и очень сильной. Её глаза вечно куда-то смотрели и будто чего-то ждали. Вряд ли хорошего.

Микасе нравилось ловить её взгляд. Она видела за этой застывшей голубизной и спокойствием саму себя. Или девочку, которой было место где-то не здесь. Точно не в этом мире, точно не в этом.

Анни ни о чём не говорила.

Анни была красива в своей тишине.

(И в своём ожидании)

 

Микаса молчала вместе с ней.

 

Когда лето подходило к концу, отдавая осени преимущество, Микаса всё также сидела на берегу моря. Оно не было ей домом и чем-то ещё тоже быть не могло, но. Она приходила, будто должна была.

Будто когда-то она не представляла, что оно существует.

И сейчас делала всё, чтобы запомнить его до конца жизни.

Или до следующей, ведь. Одна у неё уже была, разве нет?

Анни тоже. Была всё там же. В этот раз ей нечего было написать и нечего было дать морю взамен. За свою свободу. От своего (недолгого) прошлого.

И Микаса подошла к ней.

Песок под ногами уже давно остыл, а. Камни всегда были холодные, как и—

— Анни.

Она встала напротив, когда Микаса оказалась рядом, и была при этом чуть выше неё. Солнце опаляло ей щёки. Микасе вдруг захотелось столько всего ей сказать. Она не могла подобрать слов и нарушить их тишину тоже.

Анни смотрела на неё сверху вниз.

С такой невероятно нежной грустью.

Будто слов в ней было столько же, сколько—

 

(Эрен никогда не говорил ей о любви. Никто в жизни Микасы ей об этом не хотел говорить. Микасе казалось, что она её просто. Не заслужила)

 

Анни выдохнула, а.

После наклонилась (к ней).

 

Её губы.

(Тёплые)

Дрожали.

 

(И у Микасы, конечно, тоже)

 

Микасу не научили нежности, не научили, в общем-то, ничему, но.

В этот момент ей отчаянно хотелось любить кого-то, кто.

Мог бы любить её в ответ.

 

У Микасы всё было просто.

И её мир тоже всегда был таким: Эрен и остальное.

(Только здесь) (ещё) было море, которое забирало у Микасы абсолютно всё, даже её небо, и была Анни. Маленькая и молчаливая.

И в своей грусти. Слишком красивая.

 

Микаса знала, что её место где-то, где ничего из этого нет, но.

 

— Если бы был мир, в котором мы друг друга убили, я бы всё равно тебя любила. Всё равно.


End file.
